This invention relates to ceramics and more particularly to ceramics based on metal borides.
Previous studies on diboride materials have focused primarily on group VI metal diborides. Ceramics based on zirconium diboride (ZrB.sub.2) and Hafnium diboride (HfB.sub.2) were developed through the 1960s by the U.S. Air Force for advanced hypersonic vehicle leading edges. While these materials are useful it would be desirable to produce new, improved ceramic materials.